Caught in the Act
by csibugman
Summary: [GSR] It's not what it seems.


Caught in the Act  
  
Author: csibugman  
  
Pairing: Gr/S, G/S  
  
Category: Angst/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: [GSR] It's not what it seems.  
  
Spoilers: Lady Heather's Box and Playing with Fire.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Nick and Warrick were sitting in break room. The talk of the lab had made it's way to the end of shift and now they were whispering back and forth like a pair of school girls.  
  
"Man, can you believe it, Greggo and Sara?" Nick whispered.  
  
Warrick just sat back and sighed. He didn't know what to say, or to think. This new 'relationship', had confused him.  
  
Nick looked up and clamped his mouth shut as Catherine strolled into the room.  
  
Catherine looked at them suspiciously. "Ok guys," She drawled. "Spill it, I know you've heard."  
  
Glancing at each other, both Warrick and Nick turned their heads to her and sighed.  
  
Brass walked into the room with some papers for Nick. "Info on your case." He handed them to the Texan before looking around to make sure no one else was about. "Ok, what's going on? When did Greg and Sara get together and does Grissom know, because I want the hell outta dodge when finds out."  
  
All Brass got was six pairs of eyes staring back at him.  
  
Nick braved to break the silence and turned to look at Catherine. "Well, does he?"  
  
Catherine's eyebrows shot up. "I don't know. I haven't seen him tonight since I heard about it."  
  
Warrick mumbled that he felt the need to hide out with Archie for a while and got to his feet.  
  
Brass and Nick took their leave and quickly headed for the Captain's office, not wanting to be in ear shot when Grissom got the news.  
  
Catherine suddenly realised she was standing alone. "Hell no! You three are not leaving me with this. I'm going too."  
  
As the whole group made their way down the hallway, Catherine bumped into Brass, which in turn, pushed Nick and Warrick into the DNA lab.  
  
Brass turned to stare at her. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Nick and Warrick were trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Catherine looked at him. "Grissom is standing at the end of the hall, talking to Bobby."  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to Grissom?" Greg asked, scaring all four of them to death. Brass grabbed his chest, Cath hid behind Brass and Nick and Warrick both jumped.  
  
Thinking quickly, Brass smiled. "Sorry, Greg. We've got something to take care off, bye."  
  
All of them, minus Greg, made a beeline back to the break room. As they got closer, Brass sighed and groaned. "Shit! Sara's in there. Come on, my office. No one will be there."  
  
Once inside Brass's office and the door was securely shut, they all sat down and let out a relieved breath. Brass moaned as he slouched in his chair. He was too old to play hide and go seek.  
  
Catherine looked at Brass and laughter suddenly overtook them all.  
  
Nick grinned and looked at Catherine and Brass. "What are we gonna do? We can't hide all night."  
  
"Do you know when this happened?" Brass asked Catherine.  
  
"Why is everyone so worked up anyway? I thought that Grissom was seeing Lady Heather." Warrick inquired.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. "Men."  
  
"Well, you blew the lab up. I know that Sara and Greg have been close since then, so this is your fault." Nick said softly, teasingly, towards Catherine.  
  
"He likes Sara. I don't know what the deal is with Heather. I know they went out some, or still do... I don't know." She sighed, although she was still stinging from Nick's words.  
  
Brass looked at his watch and stood. "Hey, shift's almost over. Let's get outta here and grab some breakfast."  
  
All of them agreed and headed out of the office, only to stop on their way outside. They all saw Grissom, Greg and Sara talking.  
  
Trying to figure out what to do and avoid the three ahead of them, Catherine suggested. "Let's act like we know nothing and get the hell outta here."  
  
"Agreed." Came three male answers.  
  
As they walked past them, all nodding their heads in greeting, Grissom looked at them strangely, Greg smiled and Sara shrugged. How odd, they were thinking.  
  
Meeting at the diner down the road, they all ordered breakfast.  
  
Brass sighed, pushing his spoon around his cup. "Ok, how do we do this? I mean, I can't look at Griss and not feel sorry for him."  
  
Catherine nodded. "This is not right."  
  
"As long as they are happy and no one gets hurt, I'll support them." Warrick said, earning a nod from Nick.  
  
Brass laughed. "Some one will get hurt alright. I just hope I'm not the one who puts the cuffs on Grissom and you three are looking for Greg's body."  
  
Catherine snickered. "There would be no body. He would feed him to his bugs."  
  
Everyone started laughing, but the happy sounds suddenly died away when Grissom walked over to their table. He sat down. "What is going on and why is everyone acting funny, even Doc?"  
  
All four of them stayed quiet.  
  
Catherine nudged Brass's leg and he cleared his throat. "Gil, have you heard any gossip lately?"  
  
Nick choked on his coffee, Warrick sat there in shock and Catherine closed her eyes.  
  
Grissom scanned their faces for a hint of something, anything. "If you mean about Greg and Sara, yeah, I did." He said calmly.  
  
Catherine sat up a little straighter. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Nick looked at Warrick and gave a silent signal to leave.  
  
Brass was stuck in the middle and stuck with Catherine and Grissom, since he gave Catherine a ride.  
  
Grissom stared at her. "What do you mean? There is nothing to do. Sara is with Greg for some reason and she seems genuinely happy."  
  
"You sure you're ok with what's happening?" Brass asked from the corner.  
  
Grissom didn't reply. He stood. "I need to get home."  
  
Catherine and Brass got up to leave. On their way back to Brass's car, Catherine stopped. "You know this is killing him. I mean, that whole Hank thing was something, but this... this is going to do him in."  
  
Brass nodded, but smiled to himself. "You know, the guys and I could go get him and take him out, you know, have some fun."  
  
"Yeah, I could get Sara and have a little girl talk." Catherine smiled.  
  
Catherine stopped as she opened the passenger door. "Can you call me when you get with the guys?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Brass called Catherine, but Catherine spoke first. "What time are you guys going?"  
  
"Well, there's a problem." Brass hesitated. "Warrick said he thought we should all go out as a team, but I can't get a hold of Grissom."  
  
"Ok, where is everyone meeting?"  
  
"Well, I got Nick and Warrick with me and we're heading to your place."  
  
Catherine nodded. "That's fine." She hung up and tried to get Sara on the phone. When she got no answer, she stared at her cell. "That's weird."  
  
The guys pulled up and Catherine made her way towards them. She slid into the back seat. "Did you get a hold of Grissom?"  
  
"No." Came the joint response, followed by Brass's voice. "We couldn't get Sara either."  
  
"Ok, lets go to Sara's first." She pulled on her seat belt and sat back.  
  
Pulling up at Sara's, there were no lights and her car wasn't there. Everyone thought for a second.  
  
Warrick turned to looked at Catherine. "Ok, she's not home, maybe she's at Greg's."  
  
"Ok, let's get Grissom." Catherine sighed, turning to look back at Sara's apartment.  
  
As they were driving, they were chatting about different things they could do to help Grissom get through this.  
  
As the car pulled up to Grissom's townhouse, Catherine saw that his SUV was parked in front of his garage. "How odd." She muttered quietly. He usually parks his car in the garage.  
  
Parking behind the SUV, they all made their way up to the door. Seeing there was a faint hint of light, they guessed he was home.  
  
Catherine knocked on the door and waited. Knocking again, she didn't get an answer. They all looked at each other. "Maybe he's asleep." Nick offered.  
  
Catherine was quiet for a few minutes while she thought. Suddenly, she turned and ran back to the car.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brass asked.  
  
Warrick shook his head. "Cath, you can't just go in. I mean, let the guy sleep."  
  
Catherine smirked. "If we are not asleep, then he is not going to sleep. We will go in there and get his ass up and out."  
  
She unlocked the door as Nick stepped up. "If he's naked, I'm gone."  
  
Making their way inside, they could hear a faint noise coming from the back of the house.  
  
Walking quietly, everyone made their way to what they thought was the bedroom.  
  
Getting closer, the noise was becoming very clear to them.  
  
Nick's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Oh shit! Grissom's watching a porno!"  
  
Warrick and Brass were trying their hardest to keep it together. Catherine wasn't doing so well as she buried her head in Brass's chest and lost it.  
  
Brass got some control back and looked at them, his hands trying to hold Catherine still. "What do we do? I mean, if that's what he's watching, we can't just go in there, I mean-"  
  
Nick shook his head laughing and cut him off. "Brass, stop, I can't, take it."  
  
All laughter stopped when they heard. "Oh God! Harder! Gil, Harder!"  
  
Everyone froze. They were in shock.  
  
"Sara, I can't-I can't go any harder."  
  
Catherine raised her head to look at the door, then turned to look at the guys.  
  
Nick stepped back, trying to retrace his steps towards the front door. Before he knew it, he'd bumped the bathroom door and wouldn't you know it, it was open and the door swung and hit the wall with a loud thud and crack with Nick hitting the floor.  
  
Catherine and Brass look at each other in panic. Warrick started edging his way towards the door, not wanting to see anything that was about to happen.  
  
Nick was trying to get off the floor when the bedroom door opened.  
  
Catherine and Brass grabbed Warrick and they all packed into the bathroom.  
  
Closing the door quickly, everyone was praying they'd make it out of the house alive.  
  
They heard voices and tried to stay quiet.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" Sara asked.  
  
"Stay in bed. I'll take a look." Grissom told her. He walked down the hall a little.  
  
Catherine stuck her head out the door to see Grissom at the front door, looking around. Stepping back, she couldn't tell where she was going until she tripped on Brass's foot.  
  
Brass tried to catch her, but only managed to bump Warrick into Nick in the process, causing all of them to stumble. Then they could hear Nick's whisper. "My foot is stuck in the toilet."  
  
The door flew open to reveal a very pissed off Gil Grissom.  
  
He looked at his friends and co-workers before opening his mouth. "What Are You Doing In My Bathroom And Why Are You In My Home!?!?"  
  
Everyone started to studder and stumble on their words. Catherine got her wits about her and blurted. "We came to see you. Thought you would want to get a drink." All the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Grissom stood there, staring at them, his anger still present. "Ok, why are you in my home?"  
  
Brass moved towards Nick. "Could we perhaps help Nick and maybe you could get some pants on Gil?"  
  
Grissom turned and left them struggling with Nick.  
  
Everyone in the bathroom was trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. "You had to use that damn key, didn't you!?" Warrick hissed.  
  
Grissom entered his bedroom. "Honey, get dressed, we have guests."  
  
Sara sat up. "Who?"  
  
Pulling on some pants, he sighed. "The team is in my bathroom, trying to get Nick's foot unstuck."  
  
Sara laughed for a second, then looked at him. "Uh, Griss, do, do you think- "  
  
Grissom didn't give her time to finish. "Yes. They know." Sara quickly started to find her clothes.  
  
The team was standing outside in the hall, waiting to take the beating. Nick looked at them. "I feel like I'm 5 years old and my dad is getting ready to tan my hide."  
  
Grissom left the bedroom, looking at them sternly. "Ok, there will be no discussion of this night, that clear? Whatever you heard, stays here." He watched them as they nodded like chickens.  
  
Catherine had to ask. "Gil, how long has this been going on?"  
  
Sara appeared and answered. "We've been seeing each other a few months."  
  
Warrick and Nick looked at each other. "What about Greg?"  
  
Brass piped up. "Yeah, I thought you and Greg were together."  
  
Grissom started to laugh.  
  
Catherine narrowed her eyes at him. "This isn't funny Gil. We were worried."  
  
He looked at them. "Ok, Greg and Sara are friends. Truth is, Greg got us together."  
  
Sara smiled at him. "If any of you would have stopped to ask today. We would have told you. That's what we were talking about."  
  
Brass shook his head. "You mean that Greg and you were talking about everyone talking about Sara and Greg?"  
  
Grissom was seeing that this was a mistake and tried to get them to understand. "Ok, how about we all get together this weekend, and I promise, you can ask all you want." Turning back to his stern voice, he continued. "Now, get out of my house. I want to go back to bed."  
  
Sara snickered and Nick lost it laughing as hard as he could. Warrick and Brass were trying not to laugh in front of Grissom.  
  
Catherine walked over to Sara. "Take it easy on him. He ain't as young as he used to be." She winked and grinned teasingly.  
  
Everyone walked out, leaving Grissom to shut the door and lock everyone of the locks. He turned and smiled at Sara, backing her towards the bedroom.  
  
Everyone walked back to the truck, not sure how they would ever be able to top this night.  
  
THE END 


End file.
